


Troya

by FuegoFattuo



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuegoFattuo/pseuds/FuegoFattuo
Summary: Kara vio como la Amazona veía fijamente el rostro de Lena, justo después que la kriptoniana no pudiera rescatarla.Entendió entonces que la vida se resume entre una lucha de dioses contra hombres.LenaXDianaKaraxLena
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Helena, como la reina de Troya.

**No estaba acostumbrada.**

Muchas veces antes le habían golpeado con fuerza, incluso con la suficiente para mover el mundo, pero ésta vez, sentía la sangre brotar, a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie. Kara Zor-El levantó la vista y vio como aquellos superhéroes se arremolinaban contra el inmenso ser de color grisáceo.

Todos estaban ahí, los grandes heróes, las leyendas, los suicidas, las aves, todas las ligas. Y parecían no ser suficiente, esa invasión se escapaba de todo lo que había visto antes.

De repente un grito, en medio de todo ese desastre le hizo espabilar, conocía perfectamente esa voz. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que Lena estaba en problemas.

-Alex, Alex, ¿Dónde están?.-Preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

Entrecerró los ojos para distinguir de dónde había provenido el grito, volvió a escucharlo, estaba segura, era ella. Pero sus piernas no respondían, y lo intentó, Rao sabe que lo intentó, que intentó llegar a ella pero sólo pudo ver el cuerpo de la mujer caer rápidamente, juntó toda su voluntad e incluso su esperanza y voló hacia ella.

Pero, de pronto.  
La explosión.

Kara se encontró así misma de rodillas con los brazos vacíos; el polvo le impedía ver gran cosa, pero sabía que no lo había logrado.

Las lágrimas corrieron al rededor de sus mejillas, dio un puñetazo rápido al suelo que cedió ante el impacto, sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse, justo como la forja.

¡LENA!.-Gritó tan fuerte que los cristales que habían sobrevivido el impacto se quebraron.

Se puso de pie, también había disipado todo el humo del lugar.

De repente vio una figura femenina dibujarse frente a ella, tenía la silueta de una guerrera... de una..

-¿Helena?.-Dijo una voz delicada.

Kara vio el reflejo de la tiara sobre la cabellera ébano, notó con curiosidad la armadura dorada, y una suerte de látigo a su costado.

-¿Cómo la reina de Troya?.- Preguntó observando atentamente el rostro de Lena.

La rubia quiso decir algo, pero, calló al notar que volteaba hacia a ella.

-Helena de Troya, como las leyendas.-Le confirmó viéndola, tenía una expresión tranquila y fuerte. Justo como le habían contado.

No tenía duda, era Diana, la Princesa Amazona.


	2. La Iliada Canto I.

Escuchó la alarma del despertador y estuvo a punto de derretirlo, sin embargo, se limitó a tomarlo en sus manos y aplastarlo. 

Los últimos días había sido así, encerrada en su habitación al menos que una emergencia la necesitara, apenas había cruzado palabra con otra persona, a veces simplemente le hacía saber a su hermana que seguía viva.

Los golpeteos leves en la puerta le hicieron rodar los ojos. 

-Kara, ya sal de ahí.-Oyó decir a Alex sin moverse un solo milímetro. Después de un momento percibió de nuevo el golpeteo.-No puedo estar pagando todo yo sola, debes ir ya al trabajo o sino Lena...

Kara hundió la cabeza en su almohada.

-Voy a comerme la pizza familiar que traje para el desayuno.- Alex con incredulidad vio abrirse levemente la puerta.

-¿En serio hay pizza para el desayuno?.-Preguntó Kara con un aire orgulloso.

Su hermana se llevo los dedos a las cienes.

-De haber sabido que sería tan fácil lo hubiera hecho desde la primera semana.

Kara salió desaliñada completamente y se sentó, Alex sacó una caja de pizza muy grande.

-Gracias.-Dijo la rubia.

-No puedes seguir así.-Kara podría ser más fuerte, más rápida, indestructible, pero aun así Alex debía comportarse como una hermana mayor.-Tienes que perdonarte.

Dio una enorme mordida a la pizza y siguió en silencio. 

-Aparte es en serio, ya necesitas ir a trabajar..-Sentenció con una mirada muy grave.

-No.-Dijo la menor negando con la cabeza.-No puedo verla a los ojos.

-No importa quién haya salvado a Lena.-Respondió Alex tratando de mantener la calma.-Además..

¡A mí me importa!.-Dijo Kara interrumpiendo a su hermana.-Es mi amiga. 

Alex cerró los ojos y suspiró, la entendía.

-Y por ello, debes estar agradecida de que todo está bien. Lena, tú, los aliens. Todo está bien. –Alex ya había lidiado con estados similares en Kara, tenía bastante esperanza de sacarla otra vez de otro episodio así.

Además...-Continuó.-Lena lleva una semana ya asistiendo a sus responsabilidades en L-CORP , tú también deberías.

-¡Bien!.-Espetó Kara tomando las rebanadas restantes.-Pero esto ahora es mío.

Alex levantó las manos en signo de consentimiento. Realmente su hermana a veces era simplemente una malcriada.

Kara se encontró frente a su escritorio con la vista fija en él, sabía que Lena estaba en su oficina la había visto ahí gracias a su visión de rayos X, pero por alguna razón no podía simplemente ir con ella y saludarla, debería quizá sólo tocar a la puerta, desearle los buenos días, abrazarla y seguir con su vida .

¡Kara!.-William fue hasta su lugar con una radiante sonrisa.-Me alegra mucho que estés de nuevo por acá. ¿Estás bien? 

-Sí... Sólo que ha sido toda una locura con lo que pasó.

-Te entiendo, ¿sabes? Deberíamos ir a celebrar.-El hombre seguía hablando y ella notó de repente un singular olor. La puerta se abrió y varios hombres entraron con exuberantes arreglos de flores. Todos en la habitación voltearon a verlas con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres salir ésta noche?.-Escuchó apenas, Kara veía con incredulidad las flores que seguían pasando a la oficina de su jefa.

-¿De quién son?.- Inquirió con el tono serio.

-Ahm... la realidad es que nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta... sabemos que son para Lena, pero...

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, Kara vio entrar a una mujer que no parecía haber visto antes, el porte elegante y severo le recordó a Lena en cierta forma. Llevaba un vestido vino con cuello y espalda descubierta, Kara frunció el ceño.

-¿Es martes no?.-Le preguntó a William quién estaba hablando sobre la cena.

-Sí, así es... ¿Por?.-Kara hizo un ademán con su cabeza para señalarla, le parecía a ella demasiado, un vestido así.

-Prepotente.-Pensó.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.-Aseguró.-Parece ser alguien muy importante, una galerista según dicen...

Kara la vio fijamente hasta que entró a la oficina de Lena.  
No le gustaba.

William seguía hablando con ella, suspiró.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?.-Dijo por fin.- He tenido una larga ausencia y me gustaría ponerme al corriente cuanto antes.

Él asintió sin deshacer su mueca sonriente y se despidió.

Habían pasado ya dos horas, su trabajo sobre el escritorio seguía sin ser tocado, en ratos tenía la vista fija en la oficina de Lena, sin ver lo que pasaba adentro, claro, pero a veces sí agudizaba un poco el oído, escuchaba hablar sobre artistas contemporáneos, exposiciones, conceptos, en cosas que no estaba realmente interesada.

La puerta se abrió y dio un respingo.

La mujer salió con una sonrisa en sus labios carmín, Kara se dio cuenta que sus maneras eran pulcras, casi como si perteneciera a la realeza, en un momento sus miradas coincidieron, Kara no parpadeo pero la mujer paso de ella como si no la hubiera visto.

¡Kara!.-Lena exclamó con una sorpresa sincera y le hizo una seña para que pasara, como un reflejo hizo lo propio.

Entró y notó que la oficina estaba repleta de orquídeas, al menos las flores que pudo reconocer, había en realidad muchas otras de colores que no había visto nunca.

Lena se dio cuenta de la expresión de Kara.

-Son hermosas ¿Cierto?.-Dijo con una emoción casi infantil.

La rubia sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, eran demasiadas, le recordaba aquella vez en la que Lena había hecho lo mismo por ella.

-¿Quién era..?.-Preguntó Kara sin pensarlo.

-¿Quién? ¡Ah!.- Lena se aclaró la garnata.-¿Diana...?

Kara sabía que estaba ocultando algo y no entendía por qué, nunca había visto tan nerviosa a su amiga.

-Diana Prince es... La conocí en el hospital.-Musitó con un hilillo de voz.

Kara volteó rápidamente.

-Lo siento.-Se apresuró a decir.

-No, está bien, sé que también estabas herida.

Kara hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-Alex me dijo que sólo había sido unas contusiones, no tienes por qué preocuparte de venir hasta ahora, el trabajo siempre estará ahí para ti.

-Debí salvarte yo, yo soy tu amiga. – Quiso decir pero se detuvo, no era momento para desvelar que era Supergirl. En realidad nunca lo había sido porque era una cobarde, justo como en ese momento.

-Me alegra verte bien.-Atinó decir al final.- Lena yo... quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, voy a estar aquí para ti, apoyándote en todo. Lamento tanto no haber ido a verte y estar aquí apenas... Tengo esa mala costumbre de llegar tarde.

Vio sonreír a Lena, y sus ojos claros reflejaban una calma tan inmensa que suspiró.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, no sé por donde empezar.-Admitió su amiga con un poco de pena.

-Ya habrá tiempo para ponernos al día.-Tranquilizó Kara con una sonrisa.-¿Noche de chicas en Big Belly Burger?  
-Hoy por la noche tengo un evento y...

Kara se acercó a abrazarla.

-Mañana está bien.-Cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba.-No tienes por qué decirme todo ahora. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-Dijo con alivio.

Kara se separó y abrió la puerta.

-Mañana por la noche entonces, márcame cuándo estés libre.-Sonrió.

Kara abrió la puerta del departamento, Alex corrió hacia a ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Okay ¿por qué todos están actuando tan raro hoy?

En la sala se dio cuenta de que J'onn, Nia estaban ahí.

-Pero es martes ¿no? No toca noche de juegos.

Alex manoteó al aire.

-Con todo lo que pasó el último mes decidimos hacerlo también los martes, lo sabrías si no hubieras estado en modo ermitaño.

-Vale, pondré la tele en lo que preparamos las cosas.-Dijo Kara con naturalidad.

¡No!.-Gritaron todos.

-No, no. Eso de oír malas noticias, ¿quién lo necesita? Sólo siéntate y relájate. –Alex la llevó al sofá.- Trajimos mucha comida.

¡Oh!.-Kara aplaudió y recibió con agrado los manjares chatarra que había extrañado. Suspiró.-Bien, relajarme..-Kara sacó su teléfono pero Nia se lo quitó de inmediato.

-Nada de celulares en las noches de juego.-Regañó en un tono apresurado.

-Está bien.-Se rindió ante todo.-No hay nada mejor que pasar el tiempo con tu familia y amigos.

-¿De verdad se tienen que ir?.-Inquirió en un tono bastante triste.

-Mañana trabajas Kara, por favor, sigues siendo un adulto.

-Ser adulto apesta.-Susurró Nia.

-¡Escuché eso!.-Dijo J'onn.

Kara los abrazó y se despidió de ellos, le dio un abrazo a Alex en agradecimiento, de verdad sentía que necesitaba esas distracciones.

Entró a su cuarto, preparó su pijama, se dio un baño, le resultaba tan irreal como resultaba todo, como si no hubiera estado a punto de desparecer el mundo.

Se recostó por fin, Kara cerró los ojos.  
Se sentía tranquila, se preguntó que estaría haciendo Lena , agudizó su oído buscándola, sólo para estar segura. 

Escuchó un bullicio, algo parecido a una fiesta, la voz de Lena, un silencio, después aplausos, los flashes de las cámaras.

-Ella estaba bien.

Seguramente era algún evento benéfico, Lena era muy afín a la caridad, algo que admiraba de ella, podría no tener poderes pero también pensaba que Lena era súper.

A punto de dormirse siguió escuchando las voces cada vez más apagadas de los reporteros.

"Esta noche en National City, Lena Luthor formaliza su relación sentimental con Diana Prince heredera del Imperio Prince... "

Kara se levantó de inmediato.   
Se preguntó si estaba imaginando cosas, sentía el corazón palpitando desbocado.   
Agudizó el oído.

"La revelación se hizo en el Museo Cultural de Artes Modernas donde Diana Prince está exponiendo, también se informó que L-CORP y el Imperio Prince unirán fuerzas para..."

Cerró los ojos.

"Los rumores de ésta relación fueron confirmados esta noche por Lena Luthor en el..."

Sacudió la cabeza.

"La nueva pareja es la sensación desde hace un mes, coincidiendo con los preparativos de la exposición que..."

Alex estaba sentada en la cama con su celular en la oreja.

-No le dijiste.-Dijo Sam sin asombro.

-Nop.-Suspiró Alex.

Se escuchó un grito a travesar todo el departamento.

-Necesitas una nueva puerta.-Lamentó la voz en el teléfono.

-Síp.

Vio la puerta de su habitación salir despedida, pudo distinguir algunos trozos de madera y metal.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste!?.-Kara tenía ese ligero tono rojizo y naranja en los ojos común de su cólera.

-Por favor cálmate. .-Dijo su hermana caminando tranquila hacia ella.

¿Y quién diablos es de todas formas?.-Preguntó Kara con los puños apretados.-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de conocerla?

-Kara, tranquila, déjame explicarte.-Alex quiso razonar con ella, pero sabía bien que su hermana en ese estado era muy testaruda.

-Últimamente es Diana Prince, esto, Diana Prince lo otro...-Bufaba con un sentimiento de rabia genuino-¿qué tiene Lena en la cabeza?

Kara paró en seco sus injurias y recordó lo que había pasado, volvió a escuchar nítidamente las palabras de aquella vez mientras el polvo se disipaba.

-¿Helena? ¿Cómo la reina de Troya?.-

-Relájate, te iba a decir, sólo que habías estado muy afectada por lo de...

-Wonder Woman.-Interrumpió Kara.

-Sí, y la situación de que salvó a Lena y todo eso.

-No, Diana Prince es Wonder Woman.-Exclamó como si de una epifanía se tratase.

Alex la vio con la boca en una especie de sonrisa incómoda.

-¿También lo sabías?.-Se sintió traicionada. Podía entender quizá porque su mejor amiga no le había dicho nada, pero Alex no tenía ninguna justificación.

-Kara.-Alex tomó aire.- Diana llevó a Lena a un campamento de la DEO durante la invasión, se veía sinceramente preocupada por ella.

-¡¿Tú también!?.-Volvió a levantar la voz.-¿Qué tiene ella de maravilloso? ... ¡Ya sé que es la Mujer Maravilla! Era sólo retórica.

-¡Kara basta!.-Ya había sacado de sus casillas a su hermana.-¿Por qué te afecta tanto de todas formas?

-¡Por qué debí haber sido yo!.-Vociferó. El silencio se hizo presente de inmediato, Kara tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y pasó sus dedos por su cara.- Porque debí haber sido yo quien la salvara.-Se volteó hacia la pared tratando de disimular la ira y el dolor.-Le fallé Alex.

-No, hiciste lo que pudiste, y eso es lo que importa, que Lena está bien, que tú estás bien, que todo volvió a como era antes.-La pelirroja suavizó todo lo que pudo su voz, entendía como se sentía su hermana.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Kara finalmente recogiendo la puerta, soldó las bisagras con su visión de calor.-Lo siento.-Cerró la puerta con cuidado y volvió a su habitación.

Kara podía escuchar con total nitidez las risas de aquella celebración, se recostó y abrazó su almohada.

De verdad esperaba que Alex tuviera razón, pero ella sabía, muy en el fondo, que ya nada volvería a ser igual a como era antes.


End file.
